MARRIAGE
by Gigids
Summary: Menuntut pernikahan pada seorang lajang memang bikin uring-uringan. Apalagi jika Tetsuya harus memilih antara dijodohkan dan bertahan bahwa jodoh di tangan Tuhan. AkaKuro. Straight. Romance&Fluff. Selamat membaca :)


**MARRIAGE**

…

Jodoh itu sudah digariskan, sekeras apapun kau mencari, jika belum waktunya, tak akan kau temukan.

…

Bagi Tetsuya, setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya adalah semakna dari sebuah doa, yang selalu menyejukkan hati, memberi motivasi dan—

[ _Untuk apa cantik kalau status sedari janin tetap menjomblo?_ ]

— _menohok_ jantung.

Dielus-elusnya dada perlahan, kembali menguatkan diri ' _Ingat Tetsuya, ini ujian._ '

"Kecantikan itu _relative_ di mata setiap orang."

Sang ibu _keukeuh_ ,

[ _Kamu itu cantik sayang, bahkan sahabatmu pun sependapat dengan ibu._ ]

"Apa ibu sedang mencoba menjodohkanku _lagi_ dengan Shigehiro- _kun_?"

[ _Atau begini, kau ingin ibu daftarkan ke majelis ta'aruf milik ustad Nijimura untuk mengakhiri masa lajangmu, Tet-chan?_ ]

Sungguh, itu bukan suatu pilihan. Hentakan ujung _hels_ terhenti ketika otaknya berkinerja untuk menemukan _alasan_ , "Tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukan pilihanku sendiri—"

[— _Alhamdulillah, akhirnya ibu punya jawaban juga untuk menolak undangan ta'aruf dengan anaknya Nash-san, jadi_ —]

"—HAH? A-apa—Jadi ibu serius sudah mendaftarkanku ke tempat biro jodoh itu?"

[ _Bukan biro jodoh, sayang. Tapi majelis ta'aruf ustad Niji_ —"]

"— _Ya…ya…_ terserah. Ya Allah ibu, apa ibu sebegitu _ngebet_ nya agar aku menikah?, aku bahkan baru mencicipi dunia karir selama dua bulan,"

[ _Para wanita itu tidak terlalu diwajibkan untuk bekerja, melainkan mengurus suami dan anak-anaknya_ —]

"—hukum itu berlaku untuk wanita yang sudah berkeluarga—"

[— _Makanya kamu lekaslah menikah dan berkeluarga, Tet-chan._ ]

Tetsuya memijit pelipis, kepalanya mendadak terasa pening. "Ibu mengertilah, aku—"

[— _kau yang harusnya mengerti, nak. Tidakkah kau berpikir berapa lama lagi usia yang ibu miliki,_ ]

Dan kalau boleh Tetsuya ramalkan, percakapan ini akan berakhir dengan, ' _ibu ingin segera memiliki cucu-cucu yang manis darimu, sayang_ '.

Helaan napas terbebas selaras pertanyaan _retorik_ untuk yang kesekian kali, "Jadi ibu ingin aku bagaimana?"

[ _Yakinkan ibu bahwa kau benar sudah memiliki calon suami pilihanmu._ ]

Tubuh menegang, saliva terteguk perlahan. "Caranya?"

[ _Kirimkan foto kalian berdua ke_ whats up _ibu. Sekarang._ ]

"Tapi bu, aku dan dia belum pernah foto ber—"

[— _Oh Nash-san dan anaknya sudah datang, ne...Tet-chan ibu tunggu fotonya ya, Assalamualaikum._ ]

"…Wa'alaikumsalam."

…

Disclaimer :

 **Kuroko No Basuke** by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Original Story

By

 **Kina Arisugawa** collaboration with **Gigids**

Main cast :

Akashi Seijūrō

Kuroko Tetsuya

Other's

Warn :

K+

AkaFemKuro

Straight/Shoujo

Out of character

Typo

…

Kuku ber _pacar_ tergigit, saat otaknya kembali dipicu untuk bekerja gesit. Bahkan Tetsuya tidak sadar akan dirinya yang terlihat sungguh _legit_ di mata para pria yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya dengan tatapan genit.

 _Handphone_ kembali dijadikan kunci jawaban. Ditelitinya _gallery photo,_ berharap dapat menemukan satu yang dapat dijadikannya _tumbal_ ,

Ibu jari bergerak lincah, menyortir satu demi satu foto-foto dalam sebuah folder yang diberi nama _My Bias_.

Satu foto dipilih, lalu diperbesar.

Kanata Hongo; mengenakan _gakuran_ dengan tangan bersilang di dada.

"Doi sudah dikenal ibu dalam perannya di film SnK _live action_. Ganti,"

Satu foto ditekan, lalu di _rotate._

Noctis Lucis Caelum; foto _close up_.

"Ketahuan tidak ya kalau ini sosok 4D?. _Ah_ —yang lain,"

Nagisa Shiota; dengan kostumnyasaat _cosplay_.

"Kok sakit hati ya," dan jika diperjelas dari pernyataan sebuah cermin _keramat_ , maka lengkap sudah kekecewaan Tetsuya, "tidak-tidak, yang ada mungkin aku akan disangka nge _yuri_."

Beberap menit berlalu, dan hasilnya nihil.

Otaknya seketika buntu. Kuku jemari lentik kembali jadi korban lampias. Tetsuya terdiam dalam pemikiran. Dan mereka; orang-orang random yang berlalu-lalang di kawasan perkantoran _elite_ ini, akan beranggapan bahwa Tetsuya adalah satu dari sekian model cantik jebolan perusahaan ternama yang berada tepat di belakang dirinya berdiri.

Tetsuya terkesiap. Perenungannya berakhir seiring dering telepon genggam. Sebuah pesan singkat dari … ibu.

[ _Tet-chan, Nash-san dan anaknya sepertinya perlu bukti yang kuat, jika tidak mereka keukeuh ingin meminangmu._ ]

Kembali panik, bahkan saking paniknya Tetsuya ingin sekali menggigiti jarinya sampai _ludes_ , sampai dia bahkan tidak perlu repot lagi untuk mengetik, membalas pesan singkat ibunya.

Di tengah kepanikannya, hujan turun tanpa diduga. Menambah nuansa kegalauan Tetsuya. Ingin mengutuk namun hati tak kuasa, mengingat hujan adalah salah satu anugerah yang diberi Tuhan untuk umatNya dengan berbagai manfaat dan keutamaan yang terkandung, salah satunya adalah …

'… _Terijabahnya sebuah doa'_

Tangan terengadah, Tetsuya berupaya _khusyuk_ dalam doanya yang terlantun sebatas hati.

' _Ya Allah, berikanlah hambaMu ini petunjuk,_ '

-sebelas detik; sebelum pertemuan-

Dua orang _office boy_ berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan sebuah _beban_ yang mereka angkut bersama.

-sepuluh detik-

Wajah tertunduk, menghayati setiap kata dalam doa, ' _Jika anak dari Nash-san memang jodohku, maka ikhlaskanlah hatiku,_ '

-sembilan detik-

Seorang _office boy_ menghentikan langkahnya tatkala _partner_ yang menanggung beban di belakangnya menyuruh untuk berhenti sejenak.

-delapan detik-

Hujan belum juga menunjukkan tanda untuk berhenti, membuat Tetsuya kerasan untuk tetap berdiri (berteduh), melanjutkan permintaannya pada Tuhan.

-Tujuh detik-

"Apa kalian perlu bantuan?" tawar seorang pemuda dengan ramah, lalu kedua OB itu pun menundukkan kepala seraya menolak dengan sopan, "Tidak perlu, ini sudah menjadi tugas kami, tuan."

-Enam detik-

' _Dan jika ternyata bukan jodohku, maka jauhkanlah_ '

-Lima detik-

Pemuda tampan itu mengulas senyum, "Baiklah, kalian bisa menaruhnya di samping pintu utama," sepasang rubi mengintip sisi lain pada pintu kaca, "di luar sana—"

-Empat detik-

"— _Oh_ ya baik tuan, kami akan menaruhnya di luar," dan yang lainnya menambahkan, "tepat di samping pintu, kan."

"Iya, tapi maksudku yang di luar sana itu—"

-Tiga-

Dering _polyphonic_ kembali terdengar, ' _Pertemukanlah hambamu ini dengan jodoh yang Engkau ridhoi,'_ dengan ragu diintipnya pesan lain yang masuk,

[ _Apa pilihanmu, nak?_ ]

-Dua-

Kedua OB berjalan menghampiri untuk kemudian menaruh apa yang mereka bawa bersamaan tepat di samping tempat Tetsuya berdiri sedari tadi. Setelah dirasa cukup penataan letak benda tersebut, lalu mereka saling bertukar tundukan kepala hingga kemudian kedua OB tersebut meninggalkan Tetsuya dengan benda tersebut.

-Satu-

' _Semoga ini pilihan terbaik_ '

Kamera _handphone_ siap membidik obyek dalam waktu tiga detik; terhitung mundur. Dalam durasi tersebut Tetsuya pun mengatur kurva pada bibir ranum dan juga posisinya dengan sebuah _standing banner_ sebagai _partner selfi_ nya.

 _Klik_

Obyek terbidik, siap dikirim.

-Nol-

Sepasang mata membulat, serupa _gundu_ yang siap menggelinding, "Hei, apa kau melihat apa yang kulihat?"

"Maaf—tapi ya, aku juga melihatnya—maaf"

"Katakan, yang tadi itu … malaikat atau bidadari?"

"Maaf, itu—"

"Tadi itu manusia, gender wanita. Perhiasan dunia."

Dan kedua OB itu pun terkejut dengan caranya masing-masing; yang berkulit _tan_ reflek dengan kuda-kuda _khas_ pencak silat, sedang yang satu reflek dengan bahasa _intelek_ dalam _lata_ nya.

"T-tuan, maaf bukan maksud kami untuk lancang,"

"Tidak masalah, tapi lain kali usahakan jaga pandangan kalian, terutama pada wanita."

"Baiklah, kami akan mengingatnya,"

Penasaran membuatnya tergoda untuk bertanya, " _Nma_ , apa kalian tahu wanita tadi?"

Yang ditanya saling melempar pandangan penuh tanya, "Maaf—tidak, tapi kurasa dia bekerja di sekitar kawasan perkantoran ini,"

Eikichi Nebuya, OB berpostur atletis itu tersadar akan sesuatu, " _Ah_ pantas saja," kedua tangan bertepuk, memberi kesan dramatis. Lalu dua yang lain memandangnya penuh heran dan … penasaran, "pantas saja wanita cantik itu memilih berfoto dengan wujud tuan dalam _banner_ ketimbang yang asli," tersinggung, namun yang bersangkutan tetap memilih sabar, "ternyata karena kalian tidak saling mengenal _toh_ , buwahahahaha—ha…" senyuman _maut_ tersungging, "…ehm, maaf tuan."

"Bisa kalian cari tahu tentangnya?" pemuda tampan merogoh saku jasnya, lalu kembali dengan selembar _ID card_. "Berikan seluruh informasi yang kalian dapatkan padaku."

…

Pandangan pertama hukumnya _halal_

Jadi, bolehkah seorang Akashi Seijūrō berharap,

Cinta pandangan pertama ini kelak menjadi _halal_?

…

Namanya Akashi Seijūrō. Umurnya akan menginjak 26 saat Desember tiba. Dirinya masih muda, bahkan dia dan teman-temannya masih sering nongkrong di tempat yang nge- _hits_ di kotanya.

Pacar?

Seijūrō tak pernah peduli dengan frasa itu. Terikat adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya bosan. Memangnya kenapa harus terikat kalau berganti-ganti gebetan lebih menyenangkan?

Menikah?

Apalagi. Menikah bukan lagi tujuan hidupnya semenjak dirinya tak berniat mengenalkan satupun wanita pada orangtuanya. Meski kedua orangtuanya, terutama ibunya, sangat mendukung atau kalau boleh ditulis _memaksa_ dan _berharap_ , dirinya menikah. Terikat dengan seorang wanita yang nanti akan menemaninya hingga tua, membina keluarga, dan tentu saja, meneruskan _trah_ keturunan dirinya.

Tidak. Seijūrō tidak atau mungkin _belum_ berminat sama sekali. Bahkan jika teman-temannya mulai menikah dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, Seijūrō tak peduli.

Tapi itu dulu.

Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan, atau lebih tepatnya bertemu tanpa kesengajaan, Seijūrō bertemu dengannya. Wanita, malaikat dan perhiasan dunia.

Raut wajahnya ayu, dengan kecantikan yang memesona. Gerak-geriknya yang menawan dan … mengagumkan. Itu adalah mahakarya Tuhan yang Seijūrō puja dalam sekali pandang.

Namun, bukan itu poin pentingnya. Wanita cantik, di mana-mana ada. Seksi? Seijūrō bahkan punya _list_ datanya. Tapi … entahlah. Melihat wanita itu, Seijūrō merasakan kenyamanan yang entah datang darimana. Seakan, semua akan baik-baik saja kalau Seijūrō bersamanya.

Tanpa omongan gombal, Seijūrō tahu dan yakin bahwa wanita itulah yang menghuni tulang rusuknya. Akhir dari pencariannya. Wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Wanita yang akan mendampinginya hingga waktu terakhir nanti tiba. Jodohnya, belahan jiwanya.

Katakanlah pewaris tunggal Rakuzan Inc. itu gombal, dia tidak peduli. Yang penting adalah bagaimana menemukan informasi.

…

Tidak ada kata yang mampu diucapkan Tetsuya, ketika justru dentingan sendok dengan piring melamin; bergambar _doraemon_ kesayangannya, yang justru meramaikan makan malam keluarga _samawa_ ini. _Greget_ dengan kebisuan sang anak, nyonya Kuroko pun membuka percakapan.

"Jadi, siapa nama _emperor_ yang berhasil memanah hati putri cantikku ini, _hm_?"

Jika saja pembawaan Tetsuya yang kalem (sejak orok) itu tidak ada, mungkin saja nasi uduk yang tengah dikunyahnya itu menyembur dari mulut dan mendarat pada wajah ibunya.

 _Emperor? Nemu kosa kata di mana tuh? Anime?_

"Ibu bicara apa? Anak kita baik-baik saja. Lihat, dia masih sehat _wal'afiat_."

"Bukan dipanah dalam harfiah disakiti, _anata_."

Tetsuya melanjutkan sendokannya yang keempat, ketika sesaat diliriknya sang ayah yang masih menampilkan wajah penuh tanya sedang ibunya dengan wajah penuh teka-teki.

 _Hey apa barusan ibu menyeringai?_

"Harusnya kau lihat, bagaimana ibu dengan bangga menunjukkan foto calon suamimu itu kepada Nash- _san_ dan anaknya kemarin,"

"Apa?" kejut Tetsuya.

"—Su-suami?" Ayah Tetsuya ikutan kaget.

Ibu Tetsuya menoleh bergantian; ke suami lalu putrinya, dari Tetsuya ke suaminya. Begitu terus hingga dirinya heran campur pegal, dan beranggapan _lebay_ pada respon kedua orang di hadapannya.

Sepasang tangan dengan cekatan mengambil dua piring yang telah tandas dilahap dua orang; yang masih kerasan dengan tampang _cengo_ di sana hingga suara keibuan itu kembali terdengar, "Kenapa kalian terkejut begitu?," dua piring ditumpuk pada beberapa piring kotor yang lain di meja makan, dengan langkah kecil wanita paruh baya itu membawa piring-piring tersebut ke _wastafel_. " _Oh_ , biar terkesan dramatis seperti sinetron turki yang sering ibu tonton ya?" yang ditanya masih dengan tampang yang sama.

Tetsuya beranjak dari ruang makan dengan tawaran untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rutinnya saat di rumah. Disusul dengan sang ayah, yang entah ada angin apa ingin ikut bergabung untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ibu Tetsuya menoleh, mendapati sisi kanannya ada Tetsuya dan sisi kiri suaminya.

Pembagian tugas diberikan sang ibu, dengan Tetsuya bertugas membasuh piring dan pengelapan piring untuk bagian suaminya.

"Ibu sudah sebar ke mana saja foto itu?" tanya Tetsuya was-was.

"Ibu serius ingin segera menikahkan anak kita?" tanya ayah Tetsuya cemas.

Gemas, _spons_ dalam gengaman teremas hingga membuihkan busa membentuk gelembung sabun. Kepala tertoleh ke sisi kanan, "Ke Nash- _san_ dan anaknya, teman-teman pengajian ibu dan ustad Niji," lalu menoleh ke sisi kiri, " _Duarius_! dan ibu jamin ayah pasti juga setuju dengan pilihan anak kita,"

Jika boleh berpihak, mungkin Tetsuya akan dengan senang hati berkubu pada ayahnya. Lihat saja betapa rasa 'keberatan' itu tercermin jelas di wajah pria paruh baya itu. Seraut wajah yang mengatakan ' _Aku-belum-rela-kehilangan-putriku_ ' begitu memelas di hadapan ibu. Namun, mengingat sikap otoriter sang ibu, Tetsuya tahu bahwa kekalahan adalah sesuatu yang pasti didapat jika dirinya masih tetap berharap pada—

"Ayah mau anak kita berakhir jadi perawan tua seperti tetangga sebelah, _hm_?"

Terkesiap, dengan wajah skeptis sang ayah menanggapi dengan gelengan kepala, " _Naudzubillah min dzaliq_ , amit-amit jabang orok," sebelah tangan terulur untuk mengelus permukaan perut berbalut gamis sang istri, "kalau begitu segerakanlah sesuatu yang baik itu." Kedua pasang kepala tertoleh pada sosok yang diperbincangkan, seketika Tetsuya merasa jadi poros kedua orangtuanya. "Undang kedua orangtua calon suamimu datang ke sini, _nak._ "

Senyum kemenangan terpulas pada paras rupawan nyonya Kuroko yang bersanding dengan senyum teduh kebapaan tuan Kuroko.

— _Ah ya,_ 'takdir' dan 'doa' orangtua adalah dua hal yang tidak dapat dihindarinya.

…

Makan malam keluarga Akashi berjalan dengan hening seperti biasa. Layaknya keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi sebuah etika, berbicara di meja makan jika tidak perlu adalah sebuah pelanggaran budaya.

"Ayah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Seijūrō saat ketiganya telah selesai menyantap hidangan penutup makan malam.

Masaomi melihat anak tunggalnya, yang meski jenius, tapi sering membuatnya sakit kepala karena tingkah lakunya, "Apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Anakku, terakhir kau berbicara dengan ayah, kau hampir membuat ayah jantungan."

"Itu karena ayah sudah tua."

"Sudah-sudah," Shiori mencoba melerai dua orang yang bagai kembar namun berbeda generasi, "Apa yang ingin Sei bicarakan pada kami?"

"Ayah, ibu, aku ingin menikah."

Dan pernyataan Seijūrō ditanggapi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya dengan ekspresi curiga, dan ibunya dengan ekspresi berbinar penuh _fuwa_ - _fuwa_.

Masaomi berdehem pelan, "Jadi, gadis mana yang akhirnya menunjukkan jalan yang benar padamu?"

"Katakan pada kami, nak."

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, dan kami tak sengaja bertemu pandang."

Masaomi hampir tersedak saat mendengar pernyataan tanpa dosa sang putra, "Lalu kau ingin menikahinya?"

"Iya." Dan langsung dijawab Seijūrō tanpa keraguan.

Masaomi tidak tahu harus bangga atau menjitak kepala anaknya saat mendengar sang putra ingin menikah dengan gadis yang bahkan belum diajak kenalan.

Tapi, beda ayah, beda ibu.

Shiori sudah terlanjur menganggap anaknya adalah _gentle_ _man_ sejati karena sudah menemukan sang calon menantu yang telah lama dia tunggu.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, keluarga Akashi akan menggendong cucu.

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Masih kalah dengan model atau artis di TV, tapi dia terbaik yang bisa aku temukan. Dan aku yakin, ibu pasti menyukainya."

"Pasti anak itu sangat cantik hingga anakku yang tampan begitu mengaguminya."

"Aku mencintainya."

"Apa kau tidak terlalu cepat mevonis dirimu?" Kali ini sang ayah ikut berbicara.

"Ayah sudah mengenalku selama aku hidup. Tak ada yang aku ragukan."

"Lalu apa yang akan Sei lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mencarinya, ibu."

"Kau saja tidak tahu namanya." Cecar ayahnya.

"Ayah lupa, seorang Akashi akan melakukan apa saja."

Ibunya berdiri, lalu menggenggam kedua bahu anaknya dari belakang, "Nah, jangan ragu meminta bantuan kami."

"Ibu merestui kami?"

"Kalau Sei bahagia, ibu juga bahagia."

"Kalau ayah?"

"Ayah pasti akan merestui juga. Sei tenang saja."

"Siapa yang bilang? Gadisnya saja kau belum kenal."

"Abaikan ayahmu, begitu-begitu dia sudah rewel minta cucu." Bisik ibunya pelan yang membuat Seijūrō mengeluarkan seringaian.

…

 _Ini hanya ujian sebelum dihalalkan seseorang, kan?_

Logam bulat berwarna putih melingkar manis pada pergelangan kiri tangan. Tidak ada bosannya Tetsuya melirik benda pemburu waktu itu untuk membunuh kejenuhannya. Pasalnya, sudah sejam lewat dua puluh menit dan bus yang selalu dinaikinya belum juga tiba. Lalu diperparah lagi dengan ditemani oleh seorang pria paruh baya bertampang _pedo_ yang betah (atau _doyan_ ) memerhatikan dirinya di halte bus yang mulai sepi.

Tiada hentinya Tetsuya bertasbih dalam hati. Memohon perlindungan dari sesuatu yang dapat menjerumuskannya. Dan entah mengapa di saat seperti inilah, kadang Tetsuya berpikir, apakah kelak akan ada seseorang; yang menjadi jodohnya, akan senantiasa melindungi dirinya, dan menjaga kehormatannya sebagai seorang wanita.

Ketukan sepatu dengan tanah beraspal menggema di sekitaran halte, seolah saling bertalu dengan detak jantung Tetsuya. Kedua tangan semakin erat memeluk _binder file_ di dada saat sebuah tangan terasa pada sebelah pundak.

"Ano … apa nona—"

Sebuah taksi melintas, lantas sebelah tangan terulur untuk menghentikan lajunya.

"— _Gomen_ , saya sedang buru-buru," pintu dibuka lalu dengan cepat ditutup, "ke perumahan Seirin. Ngebut ya pak."

Terlalu tergesa, hingga Tetsuya tidak sadar beberapa kertas yang dijadikan bahan laporan kerjanya besok terjatuh, tepat di sebelah sepasang sepatu _kets_ dengan _brand_ ternama.

…

Seijūrō mengecek jam tangannya, pukul 15.00 dan kedua OB yang Seijūrō serahi tugas mencari informasi belum juga datang. Memang sih, dirinya yang terlalu antusias hingga datang duluan dari waktu yang ditetapkan. Salahkan dirinya yang dulu tak peduli tentang pernikahan, kini malah _kebelet_ ingin berpasangan secara halal. Memang sih, dirinya bisa mengajaknya pacaran, namun jika sudah yakin kalau itu jodohnya, kenapa masih menunda? Seijūrō bahkan ingin langsung menikahinya.

Kalau saja, Seijūrō mengatakan ini dulu, atau mendengarnya, pasti dirinya akan tertawa mencemooh dan mencela.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Seijūrō tanpa basa-basi ketika dua OB yang dinanti menghampiri.

"Tuan Akashi, kami sudah mencari tahu dan kami hanya mendapat beberapa informasi tentangnya."

"Duduk dan jelaskan."

Kedua OB tersebut menurut, _toh_ Seijūrō menyuruh mereka tidak secara cuma-cuma. Dan hanya mereka yang mungkin hidup di hutan lalu ketinggalan jaman yang tidak tahu siapa pemuda di depannya.

"Perempuan itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Bekerja di deCrea, sebuah Ad Agency yang kantornya berada di kawasan yang sama dengan perusahaan tuan." Nebuya mengambil berkas yang berada dalam tas, "Ini laporan lengkapnya."

Seijūrō mengambil map yang diserahkan, lalu membaca biodata perempuan yang telah menjeratnya.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Benarkah itu nama seorang wanita?_

"Kau yakin namanya Tetsuya?"

Keduanya mengangguk, "Yakin. Kami bahkan bertanya pada resepsionis perusahaan yang bersangkutan."

"Kalian boleh pergi," Ujar Seijūrō setelah memberikan _tips_ yang dia janjikan.

Pewaris tunggal Rakuzan Inc. itu mendesah. Tentu saja kedua OB tersebut tak bisa bertindak lebih. Harusnya dirinya menunjuk jajaran detektif atau kepala polisi seperti yang sekarang tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Akashi, tugasku banyak sekali sekarang. Dan kau mengundangku datang hanya untuk menyelidiki seseorang?"

"Ya. Lagipula aku sudah meminta pada atasanmu langsung."

Aomine mengacak surainya kasar. Kapten basketnya saat SMA ini memang selalu seenaknya saja.

"Lalu, siapa yang harus aku selidiki?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Siapa dia? Saingan bisnismu?"

"Calon."

"Calon saingan bisnismu?"

"Pasangan hidupku."

Aomine berharap salah dengar, "Pa-pasangan hidup?" Dan memastikan dengan bertanya sekali lagi pada Seijūrō.

"Kau banyak tanya. Cari tahu saja tentangnya."

"Akashi, err, yaa aku sih menerima temanku apa adanya, tapi kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Dan apa maksudmu kau menerimaku apa adanya?"

"Ya kau tahulah, kalau—"

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin memilih laki-laki sebagai pasangan hidupmu, Akashi?"

Aomine menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat sebelum nyawanya tamat.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa diangkat menjadi kepala kepolisian dengan otakmu yang bebal."

"Akashi _teme_ —"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, perempuan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya hal yang tak perlu, aku takkan segan menelpon atasanmu."

"Untuk?"

Seijūrō mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor kepolisian dari sana.

[ _Halo, selamat siang. Dengan Satuan Kepolisian Daerah. Ada yang bisa dibantu?_ ]

"Sambungkan dengan atasanmu."

[ _Dengan siapa?_ ]

"Akashi Seijūrō."

"Oii, Akashi! Oke-oke, aku berhenti bertanya." Aomine merutuk dalam hatinya. Memang, menjadi polisi awalnya bukan impian, namun untuk mencapai tahap menjadi kepala kepolisian, itu menyusahkan.

"Jadi kau mau melakukan penyelidikan?"

Aomine mendesah kasar, "Ya. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membuka _database_ -nya. Itu pelanggaran."

"Terserah, yang penting kau cari informasi tentangnya."

Namun, tak seperti biasa. Apa yang Seijūrō rencanakan dan targetkan, tak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Meski nama perusahaan, dan nama pribadi sudah di tangan, Kuroko Tetsuya tetap susah ditemukan. Bahkan, Aomine yang jelas-jelas sudah berpengalaman menjadi penguntit, harus mengalami beberapa hal sulit.

Sudah seminggu menanti kabar, tapi tak satupun dapat informasi tambahan. Tapi Seijūrō yakin, mereka sudah terikat dengan segala rencana milik Tuhan.

Tapi tetap saja, Seijūrō frustasi. Kenapa keinginannya menghalalkan seorang akan sesusah ini?

 _Ini hanya ujian sebelum menuju kebahagiaan, kan?_

…

Tetsuya sadar, kalau dirinya itu cantik. Namun apalah arti kecantikan kalau gandengan pun belum punya hingga kini. Ini adalah satu dari bentuk kekesalan Tetsuya saat dirinya sibuk membuat laporan keuangan- _yang entah bagaimana dan di mana_ -kemarin tiba-tiba hilang dari _binder file_ nya, direcoki oleh celetukan salah satu teman kantornya.

" _Tuh_ Tet- _chan_ lihat, neraca saja berdampingan masa kamu tidak?"

Kebal dengan sindiran yang berkaitan dengan 'status', Tetsuya pun tidak perlu bersusah payah membalas. _Ya,_ biarlah Tuhan yang membalas.

Merasa diacuhkan, gadis berdada montok itupun iseng memainkan _handphone_ milik Tetsuya. Jemari lentik dengan lincah mengetuk-ketuk sebuah _folder_ berlapis dalam sebuah _gallery photo_.

" _Sumimasen_ , Kuroko .. apa aku boleh minta kwitansi kosong satu lembar?"

Jentikan jemari terhenti pada lapisan _folder_ kesebelas (demi Tuhan, niat sekali wanita jomblo menahun ini mengamankan koleksi fotonya), "Jangankan kwitansi, kau juga boleh meminta Tetsuya. Mumpung hatinya masih _kosong~_." Timpal Momoi dengan kedipan jenaka.

Pipi putih terpulas merah muda sewarna sakura, lalu entah bagaimana dan dari mana sejarahnya sebuah sipuan mampu menular, namun faktanya Midorima dan Momoi pun kini memiliki warna pipi yang serupa.

' _Ki-kireii, nanodayo_ '

' _Kawaiii~_ '

Sebuah sikutan di pinggang ramping, menyadarkan Momoi dari lamunan, "Berhentilah menjadi _mak comblang_ ku, Momoi- _san._ "

Lalu selembar kwitansi terulur, menyadarkan aksi 'terpesona' dari seorang yang terkenal seantero kantor dengan sifat _tsundere_ akut, "Silakan, ini kwitansinya, Midorima- _san_."

"Hmp, terima kasih." Tangan kanan menerima, sedang tangan kiri terangkat untuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang _jelas_ tidak melorot; aksi menutup kedok adorasi, _eh_?

Kemudian Tetsuya kembali memokuskan diri pada laporannya yang terjeda. Baru beberapa jurnal dibuat tatkala sebuah interupsi kembali didapat. Kali ini berasal dari dering telepon kabel di meja kerjanya.

[ _Kuroko-_ san, _ada seorang tamu untuk Anda._ ]

"Bisa katakan padanya untuk menunggu selama setengah jam?"

[ _Sepertinya tidak, nampaknya pria itu ingin menyerahkan sesuatu yang penting untuk Anda._ ]

 _Pria? Siapa? Ayah?_

"Baiklah, saya segera ke sana." Tetsuya melirik angka yang berada di pojok-kanan-bawah layar PC. Masih kurang sepuluh menit dari waktu istirahat, dan tersisa kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit sebelum _meeting_ dimulai.

Baru saja Momoi berhasil memasuki jajaran foto sang _bias_ koleksi Tetsuya, lantas terhenti seketika saat tiba-tiba _handphone_ dalam genggamannya sudah berpindah tangan pada pemiliknya.

 _Eh, sejak kapan?_

"Sampai bertemu di kafetaria Kisedai."

" _Eh …_! Kau mau ke mana dulu, Tet- _chan_."

"Lantai dasar. Ada tamu."

.

.

"Kise Ryōta, salam kenal- _ssu_."

Sebelah tangan terulur, menanti disambut. Dan karena Tetsuya termasuk anak yang alim, maka Kise harus berpuas hati dengan dua tangan yang terkatup untuk sambutan yang didapat.

"Salam kenal." Ujar Tetsuya pelan, seraya memberi _gesture_ untuk mempersilakan tamunya duduk pada kursi yang saling berseberangan.

"Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" moto hidup berperan; 'tidak ada basa-basi'.

" _Ah_ , ya sebelumnya apa Kuroko - _chii_ … mengingatku- _ssu_?" slogan gacokannya adalah 'sebelum janur kuning merunduk, tundukkan sang pujaan hati'.

 _Ingat dari mana, kalau bertemu saja baru sekarang?_

Meski agak kecewa dengan jawaban _simple_ berupa gelengan kepala, tetapi bukan Kise namanya kalau tidak pandai melebarkan percakapan (baca: ngemodus).

"Ingat tentang acara _ta'aruf_ yang dilakukan ibumu dengan Nash- _jiisan_?"

" _Ah_ ya, aku ingat, dan kau—"

"Ya, aku calon yang kau tolak saat itu,"

Rasa bersalah seketika dirasa, "M-maafkan aku— _maksudku_ , saat itu aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti- _ssu_. Aku hanya terkejut saja saat mengetahui sainganku untuk mendapatkanmu adalah mantan kapten basketku saat SMP. Hahaha…ternyata dunia benar bulat- _ssu_."

"Maksudmu 'sempit'? koreksi Tetsuya.

Kise tersenyum menawan: mungkin inilah jenis senyuman yang mampu membuatnya hingga menjadi seorang model ternama. "Itu juga. Bulat karena ke mana pun manusia melangkah, pada akhirnya akan kembali lagi pada titik awal. Dan sempit karena sebatas bumi lah manusia menapak. Hingga pada akhirnya terbentuk kebetulan-kebetulan yang menjadi sebuah takdir."

Tetsuya merenung sesaat pada filosofi singkat pria _blonde_ di hadapannya. Dirinya belajar satu hal penting di sini; bahwa jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari kemasannya saja.

"Jadi, kau mengenal dia?" tanya Tetsuya hati-hati.

"Dia? Maksudmu Akashi- _chii_?

 _Akashi-_ chii? _Ah … mungkin itu nama pria yang Tetsuya maksud._

Ragu, Tetsuya mengangguk kikuk.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Akashi Seijūrō? Kalau pun ada, mungkin mereka tidak pernah lihat berita, baca koran, majalah bisnis atau berkecimpung di dunia karir."

Bagaimana mau mengenalnya, kalau sehari-hari saja kanal tv di rumah selalu ibu pilih untuk menayangkan film-film drama, koran dibaca hanya pada bagian yang terdapat info diskonan, majalah bisnis bukanlah majalah langganan keluarga Kuroko, lalu dunia karir? masih sesuatu yang baru bagi Tetsuya. Lantas wajarkah jikalau Tetsuya tidak mengenal Akashi Seijūrō?

Kembali pada moto hidup, "Jadi, seberapa hebat Akashi- _kun_ itu?" _to the point_.

Mata lentik berkedip skeptis, "Apa dia bersikap terlalu rendah hati padamu, sampai-sampai kau menyelidiki kehebatannya dariku- _ssu_?"

"Mungkin. Terlepas dari itu, aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapat tentang Akashi- _kun_ dari salah satu temannya saja."

"Boleh saja, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu," Tubuh sedikit mencondong ke depan, sepasang iris _hazel_ seolah menyegel pergerakan Tetsuya, "Sejak kapan kalian mengenal? Mulai jatuh cinta, hingga memutuskan untuk menikah?" selidik Kise pada wanita yang masih mampu memertahankan wajah nihil ekspresinya. Leh uga, _huh_.

Dan bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, jika tidak pandai mengalihkan topik.

"Maaf, itu sudah menyangkut urusan pribadi," kembali melirik jam pada pergelangan. _Oh,_ sudah hampir sepuluh menit, "dan jika tidak ada urusan lain—"

"—Tentu ada. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau ingat kertas-kertas ini- _ssu_?"

Mata indah membulat, senyum terkembang tanpa disadari. "Laporanku, di mana kau temukan itu— _eh,_ " kertas tersebut kembali disembunyikan di balik punggung sang model. "Syaratnya adalah kau bersedia mengajak atau diajak aku untuk makan bersama, _deal_?"

Suka tidak suka, ridho ataupun tidak Tetsuya menyetujuinya. Lalu Kise yang mendapatkan persetujuan yang senilai dengan pernyataan cinta, merasa betapa hari ini sungguh indah.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita mulai ken—"

Getaran _handphone_ terasa pada saku roknya, dan untuk siapapun yang menghubunginya saat ini, Tetsuya merasa sungguh berhutang terima kasih.

[ _Assalamu'alaikum_ ]

"Wa'alaikumsalam, ibu ada apa?"

[ _Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, ibu hanya berpikir untuk makan siang bersamamu._ ]

"M-makan siang— _tunggu_. Ibu ada di mana sekarang?"

[ _Entahlah nak, ibu tadi dapat info dari teman pengajian, katanya ada diskon besar-besaran di mall Rakuzan._ ]

Lha… itu kan dekat kantor Tetsuya.

[ _Eh lain kali saja deh, sayang …sudah dulu ya, lampunya sudah hijau nih, ibu mau menyebrang jalan dulu_ —oh ya, _hari ini pulang cepat ya Tet-_ chan _, ibu akan masak makanan kesukaanmu, ya._ ]

"Ehem, jadi Kuroko- _chii_ , apa kalau sekarang kita bisa mulai ken—"

"—Maaf Kise- _kun_ , mungkin lain kali," map disambar, ketukan tergesa pada _hels_ menyamarkan ungkapan terima kasih Tetsuya pada seorang pemuda; yang masih terpaku dengan mimpi siang bolong indahnya yang telah menjadi butiran wijen.

…

Seijūrō tahu, kalau dirinya itu tampan. Tapi kalau dilihati oleh perempuan paruh baya terus-terusan, itu namanya bahaya. Memang ada yang salah dengan mukanya?

Pura-pura tidak paham, Seijūrō semakin mendengarkan musik hingga seolah jatuh tenggelam. Sialan memang anak buahnya. Sudah tahu kalau Seijūrō sedang tidak membawa si tunggangan, sekarang malah ditinggal di tengah keramaian jalan.

"Ini benar kau?"

Seijūrō semakin tidak mengerti, "Apa ibu berbicara denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau belum mengenalku?"

Lihat saja baru sekarang, bagaimana bisa saling kenal?

"Maaf." Ujar Seijūrō meski tak ada niat bersalah dihatinya.

"Ah, anakku belum mengenalkan kita, jadi tentu saja kita belum kenal."

"Anak ibu?"

"Iya, anakku, calon istrimu."

Hah? Oke-oke, dirinya itu memang luar biasa tampan, dengan pekerjaan yang mapan, lalu dengan segudang prestasi yang mengesankan. Diaku pacar oleh banyak orang, sudah biasa baginya. Namun sebagai calon suami? Si gadis ini pasti luar biasa sekali.

Tapi, entah mengapa Seijūrō begitu tak asing dengan wajahnya. Rasanya seperti kenal, dan entah mengapa juga, Seijūrō tak keberatan saat diseret dengan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba sudah membawa barang belanjaan ibu yang katanya 'calon mertuanya'.

"Kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"

"Akashi Seijūrō."

"Nah, Akashi- _kun_ , kau boleh memanggilku ibu."

Yang benar saja, mana bisa dirinya memanggil ibu pada sembarang orang? Bisa-bisa ibunya yang cemburuan bisa mencoret dirinya dari daftar warisan.

"Ayo masuk."

Seijūrō mengikuti tanpa banyak menolak, seolah dalam batinnya, ini adalah hal yang akan membuatnya bahagia, meski dirinya masih heran dan bertanya-tanya.

Rumah yang sederhana. Perabotan yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rumahnya, namun Seijūrō suka. Baunya terasa samar seperti _vanilla_ yang menenangkan jika dihirup oleh pernafasan.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama gadis yang berani menglaimnya sembarangan?

Mata Akashi meneliti beberapa foto di depan ruang tamu, namun, yang tertera hanya foto sepasang suami-istri tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Lalu ada foto seekor anjing Siberian _husky_ , dan beberapa asesoris berbentuk _vanilla milkshake_ yang menemani.

Tak ada foto seorang gadis di sana. Atau jangan-jangan ibunya tadi hanya modus saja? Oke, Seijūrō akui kalau ibu tadi memang cantik di tengah umur paruh bayanya. Namun, bagaimana respons orangtuanya saat melihatnya bersama 'wanita' paruh baya? Duh, bisa-bisa mereka memutuskan membuat anak kedua.

"Akashi- _kun_ mau minum apa?"

"…"

"Jangan malu-malu, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Siapa nama anak ibu?"

" _Ah_ , aku belum bilang jadi kau pasti curiga, namanya—"

Seijūrō akan mengumpat pada siapapun yang membunyikan bel di saat waktu yang tidak tepat. Lihat saja dia akan me-

"Assalamualaikum,"

Malaikat. Dada Seijūrō menjadi sesak, antara senang, bahagia, kesal dan entahlah.

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Tet- _chan_."

Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang Seijūrō cari setengah mati hingga rasanya frustasi, kini di depannya dan bukan mimpi.

"Ibu, ada tamu? Siap—"

Dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Entah siapa yang terkejut pertama kalinya, Seijūrō atau Tetsuya.

Benarkah gadis yang dia cari inilah yang menglaimnya?

Benarkah takdir benar-benar telah mengikat mereka?

…

'…. _pada akhirnya terbentuk kebetulan-kebetulan yang menjadi sebuah takdir._ '

Sepenggal kalimat Kise- _kun_ siang tadi, entah mengapa begitu pas untuk menggambarkan situasi Tetsuya dengan seorang pemuda _scarlet_.

Fatalnya, suasana canggung itu dipercantik dengan bisingan sebuah tembang yang mengalun _frontal_ dari rumah tetangga sebelah.

 _ **Jika aku memang tercipta untukmu**_

Perpaduan merah dengan kuning bertemu biru, terdiam untuk saling bercermin dan membaca dalam kanvas hati pada mata.

 _ **Ku kan memilikimu**_

"Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa, Tetsuya."

Sungguh, akting kelas dunia. _Huh_!

"K-kau … datang?!"— _bagaimana dia bisa tahu_?

 _ **Jodoh pasti bertemu~**_

Tangan gatal, ingin melepas sepatu _hels_ dan melemparnya ke rumah sebelah.

 _Kamvreet benar ini lagu._

…

Sekarang setelah kecanggungan yang melanda, dan keabsurdan antar keduanya, ibu Tetsuya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tentu saja, Tetsuya mati-matian mengirim kode ke ibunya agar tak beranjak, namun tak peka. Malah dengan muka tanpa dosa, ibu Tetsuya menyarankan mereka segera berbicara tentang pernikahan dengan memulainya saling bertemu kedua keluarga.

"Jadi, kau-"

" _Gomenasai_." Tetsuya menghadap Seijūrō dengan menundukkan kepala, "Aku telah menyeretmu dalam masalahku." Ujarnya sambil terus menundukkan wajah cantiknya yang mana sudah membuat Seijūrō tergila-gila hanya dengan sekali lihat saja.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Untung saja aku orang baik dan _single_. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kalau aku bilang ibumu bahwa aku tak mengenalmu, atau bahkan saat itu aku sedang bersama istriku?" Entah kenapa, daripada terlarut dalam adegan _menye-menye_ penuh drama, Seijūrō lebih suka mengerjai Tetsuya.

"Maka itulah, aku minta maaf, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau pikir dengan maaf, masalah selesai?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua kepada ibu. Akashi- _kun_ boleh pergi."

"Kau mengusirku?" Sungguh, Seijūrō sangat menikmati wajah Tetsuya yang terlihat datar, namun memerah antara malu dan kesal.

"Aku hanya tak ingin Akashi- _kun_ terjerat dalam masalahku semakin jauh."

"Tapi kau tak bisa mengusirku begitu saja."

"Lalu Akashi- _kun_ mau apa?"

Seringai Seijūrō semakin lebar saat kailnya ditangkap sasaran. Tetsuya sudah habis sabar karena pembicaraan mereka yang sejak tadi Seijūrō buat berputar-putar.

"Kau tahu, aku masih _single_."

"Lalu?"

"Tetsuya juga _single_."

"Apa kita sedang adu status menyedihkan di sini?" Nada bicara Tetsuya sudah tak merasa bersalah lagi.

"Tidak. Tapi aku menawarkan _win_ - _win_ _solution_ untuk kita."

"Aku tak punya banyak tabungan untuk membayar Akashi- _kun_."

"Apa wajahku seperti berteriak butuh uang?"

"Tidak. Tapi penampilan bisa menipu."

"Tetsuya sepertinya kesal denganku."

"Tentu saja. Aku menawarkan solusi dengan Akashi- _kun_ pergi, agar tak terjerat masalahku lagi." Tetsuya terlihat mengisi ulang stok kesabaran, "Tapi Akashi- _kun_ malah bertahan di sini."

"Aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku punya _win_ - _win_ _solution_ untuk kita."

"Apa?"

"Panggil namaku dulu."

"Aka—"

"—Sei. Panggil aku Sei."

"…. Sei- _kun_?"

"…" Dan demi apa, hanya bibir mungil itu memanggil nama kecilnya, Seijūrō bisa merasakan hatinya tergetar bahagia. Sesimpel itu, namun dia sangat menyukai sensasinya. Seolah namanya terasa dan terdengar seribu kali lebih merdu. Parahnya membuat Seijūrō tersenyum tulus yang sebenarnya sangat-sangat jarang dia lakukan.

"Sei- _kun_?"

Panggil namaku terus, _sayang_. Apalagi saat mereka melakukan kegiatan gotong royong membuat keturunan di malam— _stop_. Seijūrō menenangkan otak laki-lakinya yang mulai penuh kenistaan. Duh, memang benar kalau hanya berdua, yang ketiganya akan muncul sebagai setan.

"Ehm," Seijūrō berdehem, "Begitu lebih baik."

"Lalu apa _win_ - _win_ _solution_ milikmu?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Oh, men—Apa?!"

" _Calm_ _down_ , sayang."

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Sayang."

"Satu, kita bahkan tidak punya hubungan apapun. Dua, kita baru kenal. Tiga, Sei- _kun_ gila."

"Satu, kita sudah terikat takdir, kau menglaimku sebagai calon suami dan aku mencarimu. Dua, kau sudah mengenalku, aku juga sudah menyelidikimu. Tiga, _ya …_ aku gila karena dirimu."

"Sei- _kun_ menyelidikiku? Apa aku kriminal?"

"Ya, kau mencuri hatiku."

Klise. Adegan yang jika muncul di sebuah film akan langsung Seijūrō juluki gombalan murah.

" _Oh_ , mungkin pekerjaanku terlalu banyak hingga aku berdelusi sekarang." Ujar Tetsuya sambil memijit keningnya pelan.

"Maka dari itu, menikahlah denganku. Kau tak perlu bekerja, hanya mengurus keluarga dan anak kita kelak."

"Sei- _kun_ , tapi—"

Seijūrō menghempas jarak, tidak menyentuh, namun nafas mereka hampir beradu, "Aku hanya ingin menghalalkanmu, Tetsuya."

"…" Seijūrō bisa melihat mata indah itu memantulkan wajahnya. Dan dilihat seperti ini, membuatnya harus banyak _istighfar_ agar tak langsung 'menyerang' Tetsuya.

"Menikah tidak sesimpel itu, Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kita akan saling mengharapkan nantinya."

"Makanya ayo dicoba."

Habis sudah sabar Tetsuya, "Menikah bukan permainan."

"Ya. Ayo dicoba dan jangan pernah menyerah dengan apapun yang mendera."

Tak disangka, di tengah atmosfir yang merujuk ke drama, Tetsuya tiba-tiba tertawa. Perempuan ayu itu gemetar menahan kelucuan yang entah apa.

"Apa Tetsuya terlalu senang karena _akan_ menikah denganku?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, "Kau tahu, ini terasa lucu, Sei- _kun_." Mata lentiknya berkedip beberapa kali, dan membuat Seijūrō menekankan dalam otaknya bahwa Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bermaksud menggoda, "Aku tanpa sengaja memotret _banner_ dengan wajah Sei- _kun_ , dan aku mengirimnya pada ibu. Lalu ibu menyeretmu ke rumahku karena mengira kau calon menantunya. Kemudian Sei- _kun_ bilang bahwa kau mencariku, dan tak sengaja diseret ibu-ibu ke rumahnya, dan kita bertemu. Bukankah itu lucu?"

Seijūrō ikut tersenyum, "Itu bukan kelucuan, namun takdir Tuhan yang telah dituliskan." Mata heterokrom itu menyusuri tampak samping dari seorang perempuan yang begitu dia harapkan, "Tetsuya, tatap aku."

"…"

"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa menyentuhmu sekarang meski aku sangat dan begitu ingin. Maka aku memintamu untuk menatapku."

Dan kedua mata saling bertemu. Heterokrom bertemu dengan sejuknya warna biru. Saling menyelam dan mencari tahu.

"Aku sangat ingin menghalalkanmu, kita bisa saling bercerita saat halal itu tiba. Jadi menikahlah denganku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya terlihat berpikir dan menimang, namun matanya tak berpaling menghindar. Kedua pasang bola mata itu masih _intens_ untuk saling memandang.

"Bawa orangtua Sei- _kun_ kemari, dan akan aku beritahu kedua orangtuaku sendiri." Jawaban yang simpel, lalu dibalut senyum manis milik Tetsuya.

Dan rasanya, tak bisa Seijūrō lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

…

Jantung tak hentinya berdebar.

Wajah yang sesekali memanas.

Terlebih, saat kembali mengingat pernyataan si pemuda _scarlet_. Dua gejala tersebut pasti akan memberikan reaksi yang lebih abnormal.

"Apa aku periksa saja ya ke dokter?" tanya Tetsuya meminta sebuah keyakinan dari seorang teman yang sesaat dicurhatinya.

"Ya, kurasa kau harus segera periksakan kondisimu," telunjuk menyentil kening bertirai surai biru, "ke dokter cinta."

Sebelah tangan mengusap-usap keningnya yang sedikit perih, "Apa maksudmu, Momoi- _san_? Dokter cinta? Memang aku sakit apa?"

Sumpit dalam genggaman terayun seirama jawaban, "Kas-ma-ran~" lalu diakhiri dengan kedipan jenaka yang menjadi _khas_. " _Yokatta_ , akhirnya teman manisku ini laku juga. _Omedetou_ , Tet- _chan_ ~"

Tetsuya memandang sebuah taman dari jendela pada kafetaria, dalam pemikirannya atas pernyataan Momoi- _san_ barusan, sepasang pemuda pemudi (yang nampak seperti pengantin baru) tengah bermain bersama seorang anak laki-laki berkisar lima tahun, sedang berupaya membuat istana pasir. Di sana pula, mereka mampu memerlihatkan betapa bahagia waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Dan tidak Tetsuya pungkiri, sebersit rasa iri itu ada.

"Lalu sudah sampai tahap apa hubungan kalian?"

"Aku sudah mengundangnya untuk datang bersama orangtua—"

 _Brakk_

"SUDAH SAMPAI TAHAP LAMARAN, _EH_?!"

Buru-buru diraihnya sebuah _sandwich_ untuk menyumpal mulut setara toak jebol di hadapannya.

"Ssstt, bisakah kau berhenti bersikap hiperlis setiap kali kita membahas ini?"

Momoi mengangguk sambil berjuang menelan bulat-bulat satu _sandwich_ utuh yang penuh dalam mulut.

Dagu tertopang seraya helaan napas dilepas, "Entah ini bisa disebut lamaran atau tidak. Tapi aku berharap,"— _dan entah mengapa yakin,_ "ini merupakan pilihan yang terbaik."

Karena bagaimanapun, manusia hanya sebatas berusaha, hasil akhir tetaplah keputusan dari Yang Kuasa.

…

 _Mood_ Seijūrō benar-benar terbang begitu tinggi. Segala yang dia alami, mampu membuatnya _out_ _of_ _character_ sendiri. Bahkan, dirinya tak sadar kalau kedua orangtuanya sudah mengerutkan kening karena anaknya senyum senyum _najong_ dari tadi.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur tadi?" Tanya Masaomi.

"Hatiku, ayah, yang terbentur."

Fiks. Anaknya, sedang masa setengah gila.

"Sudah bertemu dengan calon menantu ibu?"

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Sang kepala keluarga sedikit mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar nama gadis yang katanya membuat putranya tergila-gila, "Kau yakin dia bukan _trans_ atau kau salah mengidentifikasi gendernya?"

"Dia perempuan, ayah. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dan keluarganya."

"Jadi sudah fiks?"

Seijūrō mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin melamarnya. Secepatnya."

"Ibu sangat mendukung."

"Shiori, kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi aku yakin dengan pilihan putraku."

"Kau punya fotonya?" Tanya Masaomi pada Seijūrō yang kini tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Punya," Meski difoto dengan _angle_ yang tidak jelas, "Tapi aku ingin ayah melihatnya langsung."

Shiori mendekati sang suami, memijit kedua bahu Masaomi seakan melancarkan rayuan, " _Anata_ , kita sudah tak sabar menggendong cucu, apalagi yang ditunggu? Kalau Tetsuya memang gadis yang baik, dan cocok dengan putra kita, apa masalahnya?"

"Baiklah, kita ke sana. Di sana aku akan memutuskan akan lamaran atau hanya sekedar mengenal."

Seijūrō menyeringai, meski belum fiks lamaran, namun dia yakin, rencananya akan tepat sasaran.

…

Pukul 18.00

Tetsuya tiba di rumah dengan keadaan sepi.

Ayah sudah jelas pulang malam, tapi ibu?

Hapal dengan kebiasaan nyonya besar, Tetsuya pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas yang terdapat di dapur. Dan…jawaban pun didapat.

Pada selembar kertas yang terampit pin kulkas.

[ _Ibu ada pengajian malam jum'at di rumah keluarga Hyuga-_ san _sekalian selamatan untuk anak mereka yang baru lahir, jadi kamu yang masak untuk makan malam ya sayang._

 _p.s: jangan pakai bawang putih, ayahmu alergi._ ]

yakali mengolah _pudding_ pakai bawang putih.

Tapi bagaimana pun, Tetsuya tetap bersyukur. Meski pada awalnya tidak ada niatan untuk belanja bahan masakan sepulang kerja, namun entah intuisi atau kebetulan dirinya merasa tepat untuk mampir sejenak di mall Rakuzan (yang terkenal akan kedermawanannya untuk mengobral pelbagai barang _branded_ dengan harga miring).

Kaki kembali melangkah menuju lantai dua. Kenop pintu diputar, menguak sebuah kamar bernuansa laut. Tanpa membuang waktu, sepatu _hels_ dilepas, baju kantor berganti dengan baju rumahan. selesai ber _jibaku_ , Tetsuya kembali menuju dapur.

Lengan baju digulung sebatas sikut, rambut panjang terkuncir satu di belakang, apron dikenakan sebagai pelapis tambahan.

Pukul 18.30

Satu menu siap tersaji di meja makan.

…

Pukul 19.00

Tiga hari setelahnya, Keluarga Akashi berniat mengunjugi keluarga Tetsuya. Dengan pembawaan yang elegan layaknya keluarga bangsawan, mereka membawa niat antara lamaran, atau hanya berkenalan.

Mobil mewah hitam metalik itu berhenti pada sebuah rumah yang sederhana, namun terlihat asri. Tempatnya bukan Manor dengan lahan berhektar-hektar, namun berada dalam lingkup perumahan.

"Ini rumahnya?"

Seijūrō mengangguk, "Iya."

"Sepertinya keluarga Tetsuya sangat menyukai bercocok tanam," Guman ibunya begitu mendapati berbagai tanaman didepan rumah yang disusun dengan rapi.

Pukul 19.10

Seijūrō mengetuk pintu depan dengan pelan, "Assalamu'alaikum."

Memang, dia belum menghubungi Tetsuya kalau keluarganya akan datang. Tapi siapa peduli, bagaimanapun penampilan Tetsuya, baginya akan tetap terlihat memesona.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai biru yang terlihat menawan, dengan apron sebagai balutan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," Mata azure itu beberapa kali mengedip, terlihat sedikit kaget dengan bercampur takjub, "Sei- _kun_?"

"Aku membawa keluargaku."

Tetsuya terlihat memandang dua orang paruh baya yang berada di belakang Seijūrō, sambil kemudian tersenyum, dan sedikit menundukkan kepala, lalu dengan segera melepaskan apron masaknya.

"Silahkan masuk, Akashi- _san_." Dengan cekatan, Tetsuya membuka lebar pintu depan.

"Manis sekali," Bisik Shiori dengan tampang yang _fuwa_ - _fuwa_ penuh imajinasi. Wajah cucunya yang akan setengah Tetsuya, Seijūrō dan _gen_ Akashi.

"Jangan lamaran," Bisikan ayahnya sedikit mengusik Seijūrō, dan saat mulutnya hampir menyuarakan protes, ayahnya melanjutkan lagi, "Langsung nikahi."

 _Gotcha_! Lihat Seijūrō tak mungkin salah memilih kan? Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Tetsuya sudah membuat orangtuanya jatuh dalam kekaguman.

…

Tetsuya bukan tipikal gadis yang tumbuh dalam buaian dongeng ksatria berkuda, namun dia percaya akan ada satu untuknya di luar sana—menunggu untuk dimenangi.

Dan inilah waktunya.

"Tidak terasa, putri kecilku sudah dewasa," sebelah tangan terulur pada wajah cantik putri semata wayang, " _Ne,_ apa kau bahagia, nak?"

Sapuan lembut pada pipi terasa begitu menenangkan hatinya, "Apa yang lebih membahagianku, selain terlahir menjadi anakmu, bu?" pada akhirnya cairan jernih itu keluar juga dari muara.

Senyum teduh terpulas seraya usapan sayang."Ayah dan ibu juga bahagia memilikimu sebagai anak kami." Tetsuya tak kuasa untuk menanggung gejolak perasaannya saat ini. Dipeluknya sang ibu yang juga membalas pelukannya, "Dan sekarang, akan ada beberapa orang lagi yang merasa bahagia untuk memilikimu, sayang."

Tetsuya paham siapa beberapa orang yang dimaksud, atau mungkin kelak akan menjadi seseorang yang mampu melengkapi kebahagiaannya.

Ketukan pintu mengintrupsi adegan melankolis antara ibu dan anak. Mereka saling melepas peluk saat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu, "Apa mempelai wanita sudah siap?"

Kedua mata ibu dan anak itu kembali bertemu, "Temuilah calon imammu,"

"Ibu…"

"Restu ibu dan ayah menyertaimu."

…

Seijūrō tak akan kaget jika dirinya absolut dan selalu benar. Dirinya juga selalu merencanakan apapun dengan tepat sasaran. Namun, dengan pemandangan dirinya yang tengah memakai baju pengantin, lalu menunggu, membuat badannya terasa ngilu. Bukannya menyesal, justru karena terlalu senang, membuatnya untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, mengalami kegugupan.

Setelah hampir sebulan bergulat dengan pencarian akibat pertemuan yang tanpa kesengajaan, lalu acara rencana perkenalan dilanjutkan lamaran yang berubah menjadi arena perencanaan tanggal pernikahan.

Sekarang..

Dan jantungnya, hampir meledak dengan sejuta _euphoria_ , saat Tetsuya hadir di sampingnya dengan corak pakaian yang sama.

"Semua sudah siap?" Seijūrō mendengar penghulu bertanya kepada keduanya dan ayah Tetsuya yang sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi ayah mertuanya.

"Siap." Meski gugup luar biasa, Seijūrō menjawab dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, kita bisa mulai sekarang."

Seuntai janji sehidup semati dilontarkan, serah terima orangtua kepada menantunya dilaksanakan. Lalu diiring doa penuh harapan, agar kelak keduanya meraih kebahagiaan hingga ajal datang. Kemudian ditutup dengan sekecup sapuan pada kening Tetsuya dan cium tangan pada Seijūrō yang sekarang resmi menjadi kepala keluarga.

Akhirnya..

Aku menikahi perempuanku.

...

Author's note :

Akhirnya FF Kolap pertama sayaa! Thanks banget buat elu, Kina yang udah mau mahakarya tulisannya saya tambahin dengan berbagai kalimat cerita nista :')

Bytheway, ff ini _special_ buat konten Ramadhan, awalnya. Tapi ternyata molor (sekali lagi ini salah saya yang keteteran) hingga membuat Kina repot pas lebaran #Gomen kiin

Dan sedikit curhat, hal yang paling sulit untuk ff ini adalah ketika saya mesti mengerem total supaya babang sei ucapan dan tindakannya nggak menjurus ke yang iya-iya, wkwk #abaikan.

Dan buat _reader_ , Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin kalau ada kesalahan selama penulisan ataupun tindakan saya di fandom tercinta :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu jejaknya!

Sign,

Gigi.

Ps : FF ini tersedia di wattpad loh, di akun kina_arisugawa

Pss : Jangan tanya saya punya akun wattpad atau enggak, saya punya tapi lupa passwordnya :')

Psss : Masih ada omake :D

…

-OMAKE-

Seijūrō dan Tetsuya setuju dalam satu hal, bahwa serenade yang dilakukan Romeo untuk Juliet adalah bentuk romantisme yang berlebihan, tidak realistis, dan mengawang-awang. Mungkin jika diibaratkan, kisah mereka selayaknya kisah nabi Yusuf dan Zulaikha, yang saling mencari kemurnian cinta. Dan kini, pada satu malam pertama yang mereka akan lalui. Sebuah cerita lain akan dimulai.

"Kau membuatku malu, Sei- _kun_ "

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kita berbuat hal bodoh, _kan_ ," sahut Seijūrō dengan riang dari atas balkon kamar hotel mereka, sementara di sampingnya, Tetsuya membelalak, "bukan kita, tapi kau!"

Pinggang ramping diraih, Seijūrō menutup jarak di antara mereka.

"Sejak ijab kabul kuucap, tidak ada lagi aku atau kau. Tapi 'kita', sayang." Sapuan lembut kembali dirasa pada kening Tetsuya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau membawaku kabur ke hotel, padahal sudah jelas acara resepsi pernikahaan kita belum selesai?"

Seijūrō tak kuasa menahan tawa. Wanitanya memang pintar membuat dirinya kelewat bahagia. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin merealisasikan sebuah keinginan yang sempat kupendam."

"…. Menculik pengantinmu sendiri?"

"Yap," Seijūrō berbisik dengan suara berat, sangat seduktif "dan ngomong-ngomong bisakah kita mulai perkawinannya, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mendorong pelan dada Seijūrō, diraihnya tangan lelaki itu, untuk disejajarkan dengan sebelah tangannya, yang sama-sama dilingkari sebuah cincin, "Kita sudah melakukannya, kalau-kalau kau lupa."

Betapa berat godaan hormon yang kian bergejolak pada birahi kelakiannya, sungguh dirinya sudah di ambang batas _limit_.

"Bukan itu maksudku, sayang. Tapi ini," Seijūrō membimbing jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Tetsuya membentuk sebuah lingkar, untuk kemudian dimasuki telunjuk milik Seijūrō.

Dan Tetsuya bukanlah manusia yang sepenuhnya lugu, untuk tidak mengetahui maksud dari lelaki yang sudah halal baginya.

Seketika gravitasi kembali bertumpu pada sepasang tangan kekar suaminya, Tetsuya hanya mampu menahan malu saat gendongan itu berakhir di permukaan empuk kasur mereka.

"Ayo kita kawin."

End.


End file.
